


Just Because (Sam)

by ComicalTiger



Series: Hug it out [2]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Aromantic, Avery - Freeform, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Hugs, Love, OC, Original Character - Freeform, SPN - Freeform, Sam - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, aromantic graysexual, avery pines - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, graysexual, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicalTiger/pseuds/ComicalTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy gets some love too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because (Sam)

Avery sways on her feet, and watches Sam on the computer from behind. She tucks some curly black hair behind her ear and struts over to him.  
"Hey, Sammy!" She chirps from behind. She pets his hair. Which is always unusually soft????? It was always a mystery how he made that happen.  
"Hey." He grunts. His eyes shift up to meet hers briefly before they return to his laptop. Avery rounds the chair, and sits herself in Sam's lap. "Uh. Is something wrong?" She shakes her head, smiling gently. She rests her cheek on his incredibly soft mane.  
"Quite the opposite, Sammy." she hums. Sam furrows his eyebrows, and decides that while her actions are odd, he doesn't necessarily dislike this. Avery runs her thumb over his small stubble, eyes closed as she simply marvels in his warmth (and his mysteriously soft-to-the-touch hair??¿¿) Sam is confused.  
"What do you mean?" His left hand moves from the laptop mouse pad and sets itself on her jean covered thigh, keeping her in place.  
"I mean you're the sunshine after the rain, Sam." She sighs, and nestles further into his brown locks. The Winchester swallows thickly, still unsure of where she was headed with this conversation.

"Uhh..." He looks up. Avery takes her face off of Sam's head and shifts to cup his cheeks, which were turning a little red. Her thumbs still running over the gentle stubble.  
"You're beautiful, and wonderful, and deserve all happiness life can offer because you are worthy to be just as happy as the next guy." He clenches his jaw, eyes trained on hers. His eyebrows knit together, and he gives her that puppy pout she's seen way too often. She smiles at him gently, still holding his face with her soft hands.  
"You're a great person. You have done great things. The world is not on your shoulders alone. You are not everything bad in the world nor will you ever be." She leans in and presses a long kiss to his forehead.  
"I love you. You are loved. And you are trusted." she says in between small forehead pecks. Sam swallows thickly, and closes his eyes. Avery's gentle smile is still present as she kisses his cheek tenderly, and lays her head on his shoulder. Sam smiles a little nervously, and wraps his arms around her, embracing her tightly.

"Why--"  
"Because none of you guys have been told how amazing you boys are in a while. So I thought that I'd take initiative and remind you guys." her tone is low and steady, and borderline dreamy.  
"And this?" He squeezed tighter, referring to the hug they are entwined in.  
"When was last time someone hugged you just because? And not as a goodbye or as a some form of thank God you're alive?" Avery rubs his back slightly.  
"Thanks... I really needed this." He says lowly, laying his own head on her shoulder, eyes still shut tightly, loosening up at each passing moment.  
"I know, Sammy." She sighs. Avery makes s small shift, and Sam's grip tightens immediately.  
"Sorry..." He apologizes quickly, "but-- can we stay like this for a little while? I won't keep you too long." Avery chuckles lightly, and continues her small circles on the small of his back.  
"'Course, Sammy, my hugs are at everyone's disposal." And with that he pulls her back in, and those two remain in the gentle embrace, temporarily isolated from the train wreck they call their lives. They're inhaling the small moment in time in which everything is okay. This is the calm before the storm. Their eye of the hurricane. For this brief moment in time, to Sam, it was perfect.


End file.
